Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas
'Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas' (or 'A Mammoth Christmas' for short) is a Christmas special in the [[Ice Age (franchise)|''Ice Age franchise]]. It was released on November 24, 2011.http://www.theboombox.com/2011/04/27/drake-joins-the-cast-of-ice-age-4/ While the whole cast from the movies came back (with Ciara Bravo voicing pre-teen Peacheshttp://ciarabravodaily.weebly.com/1/post/2011/11/ice-age-a-mammoth-christmas-trailer.html), new characters are voiced by Billy Gardell (as Santa Claus), T. J. Miller (as Prancer), and Judah Friedlander (as the Head Mini-Sloth). Synopsis Christmas Decorations Christmas has come and Scrat eyes a beaver assembling a cache of foods, among them an acorn: Scrat sneaks in and takes the acorn, along with others he finds in the area set up as decorations: he ties a large stockpile of them on a piece of bark and tries to leave with them, but they break out and leave him with nothing. Meanwhile, Manny brings the Christmas Rock out of storage, to Ellie's delight: the rock is intended as a surprise for Peaches, who comes sliding down a snow slope in a snowball fight with Crash and Eddie. Manny reveals that the Christmas Rock is the same one from his childhood, a family heirloom, and important as it lets Santa Claus find them to deliver presents. Diego and Sid step in to see the Christmas Rock, with Sid deriding it. Manny will not let Sid near the Rock and Sid, to find his own means of decorations, decides to find a different decoration and chooses a tree. Crash and Eddie help him to decorate the tree with insects, small animals and fish bones: to top the tree, Sid puts a star-shaped piece of ice on the top, which is accidentally flung off and hits the Christmas Rock, shattering it. Manny, furious at Sid, declares that Sid is on the "Naughty List". Manny dismisses the idea of Santa to Ellie, which Peaches overhears, and the young mammoth is shocked that Manny does not believe in Santa. Sid, in tears that he ruined the rock, slides downhill as his tears freeze solid. To The North Pole Scrat finds an acorn half frozen in a pond and steps onto the slippery surface to pull it out. After pulling it out successfully, Scrat begins to ice skate with the acorn, going through a log, where he misplaces the acorn and instead mistakenly holds onto a spider, which attacks him. Meanwhile, Sid, feet still frozen, sulks about being on the Naughty List until Peaches calls on him to snap out of it: she intends to head to the North Pole with Sid, Crash and Eddie so as to convince Santa Claus to take Sid off the Naughty List, along with Crash and Eddie, who, despite their misdeeds, still want Christmas. The four set off to the North Pole by following the Northern Lights, and move on until they reach a whiteout, which separates them for a moment until they find one another and move on, led by Sid, who mistakenly leads them off a cliff. As they fall, they are rescued by a flying reindeer, who takes them to the other side of the cliff and introduces himself as Prancer. Sid thanks the reindeer and moves on before he nearly falls down the cliff again and is caught by Peaches, who decides that the reindeer will go with them. Back at the village, however, Manny attempts to patch up the Christmas Rock with mud and sticks, to poor effect, when Ellie comes along, calling out that she cannot find Peaches, Sid, Crash or Eddie. Diego states that the four of them headed out to the North Pole to find Santa; with that, Manny and Ellie move on to find Peaches and the others, led by Diego, who tracks them by, reluctantly, picking up Sid's scent. Meanwhile, Prancer even agrees to help them get to the North Pole by flying, since his parents taught him to help strangers, but Prancer had some problems on the way; Peaches was too heavy to carry, Crash and Eddie keep running around on him and a sickly green Sid is airsick. As Diego, Manny and Ellie were looking for the others, a snow storm rolled in, covering Diego from head to toe in snow. Manny was planning to give up because of the storm, but Ellie reminds Manny to believe in the magic of Christmas, for if he continues to believe, they will find them soon enough. Just then, the storm cleared for Ellie to see the same Northern Lights Peaches saw earlier in the story, thus heading north. Voice cast * Ciara Bravo as Peacheshttp://ciarabravodaily.weebly.com/1/post/2011/11/ice-age-a-mammoth-christmas-trailer.html * John Leguizamo as Sid * T. J. Miller as Prancer * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Billy Gardell as Santa Claus * Ray Romano as Manny * Denis Leary as Diego * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Judah Friedlander as Head Mini-Sloth Production It was announced on April 26, 2011 by The Hollywood Reporter[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/jeremy-renner-jennifer-lopez-lead-182341[ and the release date was set for November 24, 2011.http://www.theboombox.com/2011/04/27/drake-joins-the-cast-of-ice-age-4/ Release Reception Coming soon! and Blu-ray release of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas]] Home media Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 26, 2011.Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Special ~ Blu-ray & Digital Copy & DVD ~ Widescreen References Trivia * When Crash or Eddie says that it's not Miami, that is breaking the 4th wall, since none of our modern cities existed back then. * Despite Prancer claiming that it was impossible to walk to the North Pole, Manny, Ellie, and Diego did it. * This is Peaches second apperance in the Ice Age Series and her first speaking appearance. * This film is years after Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs as Peaches is a pre-teen most likely 12 and years before Ice Age: Continental Drift where Peaches is a teenager most likely 16 years old. *In reality, Christmas did not exist in prehistoric times until Jesus was born. Category:Specials Category:Shorts Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas